Joyeux Noël
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Quand notre loufoque directeur décide d'instaurer une tradition à Noël ! Cela chamboule la vie de beaucoup d'eleves incluant une certaine Gryffondor et un certain Serpentard ! Ne prends pas en compte de l'histoire du tome 6 ! Bonnes fêtes à tous !


_**Et voilà, hier c'était Noël, j'aurais aimé la faire AVANT noel mais je n'ai pas eu le tps…**_

_**Bref, je voulais vous faire un ptit cadeau pour nowel mais du coup vous l'avez le 26 lol j'espère que vous aimerez, je suis partit dans des délires ^^ mais je me suis bien amusée :) **_

_**J'ai un chap du « choix du destin » en cours et j'essaye de vous le poster dans les vacs ! promis car là c'est vrai que je profite de mon temps libre pour relire mon tome 2 en sachant que le 1 sera bientôt de retour :) **_

_**2015 = année de publication ^^ j'ai hâte et en même temps ça m'effraie beaucoup…**_

_**Bonnes fêtes à vous !**_

L'effervescence était de mise dans la Grande Salle. En effet, Dumbledore venait d'annoncer une nouvelle qui semblait à la fois ravir certains et en effrayer d'autres.

—C'est un vieux fou ! Sérieusement, il faudrait l'enfermer à Azkaban avec ses idées tordues, rétorqua Drago Malefoy pour la deuxième fois depuis le discours du directeur.

—Calme-toi Drago, ça se trouve tu vas tomber sur une fille super mignonne, affirma Blaise Zabini en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

—Ou sur Potter… Non pire, Weasmoche !

Le blond fit une mine dégouté et son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu imagines Blaise, moi être obligé de PAYER un cadeau à ce rouquin ! Et en plus pas de farces il a dit le vieux sinon, paf, 100 points de moins pour la maison ! Obligatoire ! Obligatoire ! Mon père va me tuer si je perds 100 points…

Le garçon se prit la tête entre ses mains.

—Peut-être que tu tomberas sur moi Drakychou, sussura Pansy Parkinson, avec les yeux brillants.

Le vert et argent grimaça.

—Oh ouais, super t'offrir un cadeau pour que tu te pavanes avec en disant que c'est un cadeau de fiançailles, sérieux Pansy je préfère encore m'abaisser à Potter ou son chien…

—Tu es vraiment bipolaire Drago, se moqua le black.

—Merlin m'en soit témoin, je déteste Noël !

* * *

><p>—Moi j'aime bien l'idée de Dumbledore, s'exclama Lavande Brown toute excitée. Un beau jeune homme qui t'offre un cadeau de Noël, un cadeau que tu n'attendais pas dans ta liste, ohhh c'est tellement romantique.<p>

—Sauf que ça peut tomber sur une fille, rétorqua Hermione Granger, sans lever son nez de son livre.

La Gryffondor la foudroya du regard.

—Toi tu gâches toujours tout Miss-Je-Sais-tout !

Lavande se détourna avec Pavarti et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

—Il n'a jamais dit que ça serait un cadeau du sexe opposé pauvre sotte c'est A.L.E.A.T.O.I.R.E. ! Tu pourrais très bien tomber sur moi !

—Je saurais quoi t'offrir alors ! Du scotch ! déclara la jeune fille, sans se tourner vers la brune.

Parvati ricana suivit de quelques élèves y comprit Ron. La Lionne le foudroya du regard et il cessa.

—Je te souhaite de tomber sur la pire personne Ronald Weasley ! Genre Crabbe ou Goyle, s'énerva t-elle, en pointant son doigt sur le nez du garçon.

—Pourquoi pas Malefoy aussi pendant que tu y es !

—Parfaitement, je te souhaite de tomber sur Malefoy mon cher Ronald, affirma la jeune fille d'un air revêche.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait dans le couloir en tenant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Elle avait pris du retard pour travailler ses A.S.P.I.C.S. qui devait se passer l'an prochain. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées à énumérer les différents chapitres à réviser qu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. La pile de bouquins tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle bascula en arrière pour se retrouver sur les fesses.<p>

—Ah voilà enfin une place qui te sied Granger !

Elle redressa la tête et croisa le visage de Malefoy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec un rictus accroché sur ses lèvres de fouine. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et se releva en prenant soin de ramasser ses livres.

—Quoi pas de répartie aujourd'hui ? Je suis déçu.

Il ricana et elle l'ignora un peu plus et passa devant lui en levant la tête de façon hautaine.

—Fais gaffe à ta tête Sang de Bourbe, elle risque de se coincer avec tes cheveux ! Sérieusement, j'espère que ton cadeau de Noël sera un bon démêlant !

—Et toi un ravalement de façade Sale Serpent, rétorqua t-elle, sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et s'exclama alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un autre couloir :

—Va donc foutre ton sale nez dans les bouquins, tu sais faire que ça toute façon !

La remarque piqua Hermione et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle continua à marcher plus rapidement.

* * *

><p>Les deux jours suivants l'annonce de Dumbledore passa rapidement et comme il l'avait dit, le tirage au sort allait se passer avant le repas du soir. Chaque élèves étaient invités en entrant à prendre un morceau de parchemin qui dévoilerait le nom de la personne à qui ils devraient faire le cadeau de Noël.<p>

Drago rentra en compagnie de ses amis et grimaça alors qu'un deuxième année sautait de joie en voyant le nom d'une petite Serdaigle qui devait être son ami.

—Tu crois qu'il a fait ça en fonction des années ? T'imagine, offrir un cadeau à un gosse de 11ans…

—Si c'est un gamin, je lui offrais un manuel du Kâma-Sûtra, ça l'aidera bien, s'exclama Drago avec sarcasme.

—Tu es désespérant, déclara Blaise, en s'avançant pour prendre un papier.

Blaise le déplia et se tourna vers Drago en souriant. Il lut le nom de _Cho Chang_.

—Surement en fonction des années alors, murmura le blond alors que Crabbe le bousculer pour aller prendre son papier.

Les épaules du Gorille s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Drago et lui montrait le nom inscrit : _Ronald Weasley._

—Drago c'est ton tour !

Il ne répondit pas et Pansy lui passa devant.

Un sanglot se fit entendre et elle s'écria avec dégoût :

—Londubat !

Elle partit précipitamment vers la table des verts et argents où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves de 6ème année. Vu la mine de certains, il en conclue que l'expérience était sans doute pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le blond déglutit et pria pour qu'il ne tire pas le nom de Potter…

Un élève de Gryffondor le poussa et il se retourna vers Finnigan qu'il foudroya du regard.

—Bouge Malefoy on a pas la journée !

—Oh Merlin, les Lions sont impatients de dépenser le peu de Gallions qu'ils ont pour des gens. Hé Weasmoche, j'espère que tu apprécieras le Cadeau de Crabbe ! s'exclama le blond, d'un ton amusé.

Ron devint blanc et il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

—Il plaisante j'espère ?

Les deux Lions haussèrent les épaules.

Drago afficha un sourire en voyant la mine déconfite du rouquin puis il s'avança vers l'urne. Après tout, offrir un cadeau à Potter ça serait pas mal, genre un truc bien familial pour lui rappeler que c'est un orphelin ! Cette pensée sembla satisfaire le blond qui plongea la main dans la tonne de papiers. Il en sortit un et le déplia mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt alors qu'il lisait distinctement le nom : _Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>—Alors Drago, c'est qui l'heureux élu pour le cadeau ? l'interrogea immédiatement Blaise alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Serpents.<p>

—Blaise je sais que t'es content que ça soit Chang mais stp, ferme-la !

—Oula, toi tu t'es tapé Potter…

Drago le fusilla du regard et son ami baissa la tête sur son assiette, voulant éviter un conflit.

—Et toi, arrête de pleurer, y a pire que ce dégénéré de Lions, assura froidement Drago à une Pansy pleurnicheuse.

La jeune fille s'offusqua mais ne dit mot. Chacun se regarda en se demandant bien pourquoi leur prince était si mécontent.

—Si c'est un cadeau à Potter, tu peux toujours trouver un truc pour lui rappeler qu'il a pas de famille, assura Théodore Nott, en lui passant le plat de viandes.

—C'est pas Potter…

Théo haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Blaise.

—SI c'est pas Potter, c'est pas la belette car c'est Crabbe il ne reste que…

Un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce et les regards se tournèrent vers la direction de l'entrer. La personne qui venait de crier était Hermione Granger. Les deux verts et argents bifurquèrent leurs regards vers le blond qui se prit la tête entre ses mains.

—Merlin, mon père va me tuer…

* * *

><p>—Sérieusement ! Tu veux lui offrir quoi à cette Sang de Bourbe, un livre ? Elle serait trop ravie ouais ! Putain, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur Potter ! Merlin me déteste à ce point ! s'exclama Drago en marchant de long en large dans la salle Commune qui était vide vu l'heure tardive.<p>

—C'est vrai que tu as pas eu de chance pour le coup…Mais tu peux pas l'humilier, le vieux a dit si c'est un cadeau mesquin, 100 points de moins…Un livre ça reste la solution la plus sure.

—Je vais pas m'abaisser à lui faire plaisir ! Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, dépenser mes gallions pour cette fille ou perdre 100 points. Dans les deux cas, mon père va me déshériter ! affirma le blond, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à son ami.

—N'exagère pas Drago, ton père saura que tu n'as rien demandé.

Il redressa la tête et fixa son ami d'un air dépité.

—Dans tous les cas, je dois faire quelque chose mais quoi ? J'ai 7 jours pour trouver un cadeau à cette Miss-Je-sais-tout. Un truc, qui la fera chier et qui me fasse pas perdre de points mais quoi ?

—Aucune idée…

Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis le tirage.

* * *

><p>—Merlin pourquoi Crabbe, il va m'offrir quoi ce gorille ! Sérieux et moi donc, à part une chocogrenouille pour qu'il s'empiffre, je veux rien lui offrir d'autres et même là c'est pire, imaginez, il tombe sur une carte que j'ai pas !<p>

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'efforça de sourire.

—Ron, y a pire, Hermione a Malefoy, tu pourrais être compatissant, assura le brun.

Le rouquin bougonna un instant puis inclina la tête.

—Toi tu as de la chance Harry quand même, Padma c'est pas trop mal et puis tu peux demander à Parvati ce qui lui fera plaisir.

—Ouais…enfin j'espère qu'elle le prendra pas comme un cadeau plus sérieux, c'est Gin….euh je suis déjà amoureux d'une fille moi, se rattrapa le survivant de justesse.

Hermione ne dit mot et continua à regarder le papier entre ses doigts. Depuis la découverte du prénom de Malefoy, elle n'avait quasi pas parlé et c'était une chose étrange venant d'elle.

—Hermione ?

—Hein ?!

Elle leva la tête vers les deux garçons et secoua la tête.

—Désolée, je réfléchissais.

—Au cadeau de Malefoy, l'interrogea Ron avec une grimace.

—Entre autre…Je sais que j'aurais l'occasion de me venger mais perdre 100 points à notre maison… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

—Tout ça c'est la faute de Dumbledore, s'exclama Neville en les rejoignant.

—Sérieusement, on a demandé quoi pour avoir à donner des cadeaux à des Serpents !

—Rien hélas… déclarèrent Ron et Hermione, en même temps.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans un bureau, un directeur s'amusait bien de la situation. Il continua de rédiger son parchemin en chantonnant.<p>

Oui, Noël serait spécial cette année…

* * *

><p>La nuit passa au ralenti pour la plupart des élèves, certains excitaient par les cadeaux à offrir et d'autres, eh bien, d'autres pas vraiment enthousiastes dirait-on simplement.<p>

Drago sortit du dortoir avec une mine affreuse, il avait essayé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à trouver un cadeau pour Granger et hélas, il en était bien venu à la conclusion, qu'il devait ruser et bien réfléchir à ce qui pourrait bien la faire chier sans que cela lui coûte trop de Gallions. Son argument était simple, on ne dépense pas pour une Sang de Bourbe ! Mais si l'idée de lui offrir un cadeau était déjà difficile à encaisser, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle serait capable de lui prendre. Risquerait-elle de faire perdre des points à sa maison rien que pour se venger ? Non, c'était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle ne ferait rien pour déshonorer sa maison. Lui au contraire, il aurait pu s'il n'y avait pas son père…

—Encore à cogiter ?

Le garçon leva les yeux sur Blaise et inclina la tête.

—Tu sais ptet le plus simple ça serait de lui offrir un livre.

—Jamais !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son ami.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois en entendant la remarque de son meilleur ami roux Si on lui avait dit que trouver un cadeau pour son pire ennemi serait pire qu'une corvée, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais même si elle avait la possibilité de le ridiculiser, elle ne risquerait pas les points. Ron ou Harry pouvaient bien la harceler pour la faire changer d'idées et ils en avaient des très bonnes…<p>

—Imagine sa tête devant tout Poudlard ! Colin immortalisera ça pour toujours ! On en parlera pendant des décennies ! Tu serais une héroine Hermignonne, assura Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des cachots.

—On te décernerait une médaille, renchérit Harry.

La Lionne leva les yeux au ciel et arrêta ses pas si subitement que les garçons lui rentrèrent dans le dos.

—Pour la centième fois de la journée, NON, NON ET NON !

—T'es pas drôle, on a l'occasion de se moquer de la fouine et tu ne veux même pas nous aider.

—Je vous aide à ne pas perdre de points pour la coupe Ronald, rétorqua la brune, en faisant volte-face.

—Y a que toi que ça intéresse cette histoire de points, marmonna le rouquin, en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

—Vous m'agacez !

Sans une parole de plus, elle les laissa dans le couloir et s'engouffra en direction de la salle du professeur de Potion. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et adressa un bref sourire au corps enseignant.

—Et voilà encore la lèche botte, hé Granger, tu veux pas passer à l'étape suivante avec eux ? Sérieusement, au moins ça serait plus croustillant, s'exclama brusquement un Serpentard.

Elle pensa que Malefoy allait ajouter quelque chose mais il l'ignora, déjà le nez dans son parchemin alors elle s'éloigna la tête haute en passant à côté des verts et argents pour installer ses affaires.

—Bah alors Drago, tu dis rien, tu es malade, s'exclama Théodore surpris comme la plupart de ses comparses.

—J'ai déjà ma dose de Granger pour le reste de l'année, ferme la Nott tu veux !

Le blond lui lança un regard tellement noir que le jeune homme se recula et ne plus un mot. Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle et Slughorn les accueillit en souriant. Harry s'efforça de lui rendre maladroitement puis partir rejoindre Hermione avec son meilleur ami. La jeune fille ne leur adressa pas un mot et le rouquin soupira agacé.

—T'es chiante Mione !

—Le professeur parle Ronald, alors veux-tu bien te taire, chuchota t-elle, en lui le foudroyant de ses yeux marrons.

Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras sur la poitrine alors qu'Hermione sortait déjà un parchemin.

—Bon eh bien, comme vous le savez tous, cette année chaque elèves a été désigné pour offrir un cadeau à un autre élève et le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé afin de familiariser les duos, de vous mettre en binômes pour cette semaine avec votre partenaire de Noël dans chaque matière en commun.

A ces mots, Drago releva la tête de son parchemin, les yeux grands ouverts.

—Pov vieux, je crois que tu n'as pas finis avec ta dose de Granger, assura Blaise, en posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

><p>Harry fut le seul à ne pas avoir à supporter cet échange même s'il savait qu'il se trouverait avec Padma dans un autre cours… Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui s'installait avec Crabbe en poussant sa chaise le plus loin du garçon, se cognant le genou avec le bois de la table. Il lui adressa un regard désolé puis il coula ses yeux vers l'autre table où Neville était installé avec Pansy qui renifflait d'un air dégouté.<p>

—Pauvre Neville, pensa le Survivant.

Mais il se retint tout commentaire en voyant sa meilleure amie s'installait à côté de Malefoy. Hermione était sans doute la plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

—Tu veux mon avis Potter, on aurait pu tomber sur plus mal.

Le brun se tourna vers Zabini. Ils étaient les deux seuls sans leur binôme de Noël et même s'il était un serpent, le garçon n'avait jamais vraiment embêté Harry ou ses amis. Il inclina la tête à l'attention du noir.

—Drago va devenir fou cette semaine, affirma Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui poussait ses affaires le plus possible de celle de Granger.

—Désolé Zabini mais si Malefoy pète un câble, moi ça me convient.

Le vert et argent soupira.

—Faudrait arrêter cette guéguérre stupide entre vous…on a plus 11ans maintenant…

Le survivant haussa un sourcil surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de questionner d'avantage le garçon car Slug commença à parler de la potion à préparer.

* * *

><p>Hermione commença à écouter avec attention les recommandations en notant avec application chaque élément.<p>

—Tu crois vraiment que tu es obligé de tout écrire ce qu'il raconte ? Genre, il va dire par mégarde, et j'ai embrassé sur la bouche Rogue, tu vas aussi le noter Granger ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui avait les bras croisés et dont le parchemin était vide.

—Non Malefoy, j'ai un cerveau contrairement à toi, je fais la différence entre un cours et la vie privée.

—Un cerveau de Sang-de-Bourbe sous une tonne de cheveux, ouais ça doit être super intéressant, rétorqua le blond, avec sarcasme.

Hermione serra la plume entre ses doigts et sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux mais l'ignora à nouveau et reprit son écriture.

—Merlin, je vais jamais voir le bout de cette semaine ! Tu pourrais pas disparaitre de la Terre Granger, rien que pour me laisser en paix ?

—Je pourrais dire pareille Malefoy mais contrairement à toi, je ne souhaite pas la mort des gens, assura t-elle, simplement, sans cesser de griffonner.

La réponse sembla surprendre Drago car il ne dit rien de plus et se mit même à prendre à son tour quelques vagues notes. Il connaissait déjà la potion alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tout noter contrairement à la Miss-Je-Sais-tout des Lions. Slug les laissa ensuite aller chercher les ingrédients pour préparer la potion et il laissa la jeune fille allait tout chercher, il n'allait pas se lever pour lui faire plaisir ! On aurait tout vu. Elle revint peu après et commença à ennumérer les ingrédients à ajouter mais Drago s'affairait déjà à la préparation du breuvage.

—Hé mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi ! s'agaça t-elle.

—Pas besoin, je sais ce qu'il faut mettre, j'ai pas besoin de ton roman à papier Granger.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais à sa surprise, il ajouta effectivement les bons ingrédients alors elle ne dit rien et commença à l'étudier en silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait en binôme avec quelqu'un qui semblait savoir quoi faire. En général, elle faisait toujours tout par peur que le sort soit raté et c'était la spécialité de Neville ou Ron. Harry la laissait prendre les devants mais ils participait mais Ron marmonnait les ingrédients et Neville…Eh bien, Neville tremblait tellement qu'il en faisait tomber la moitié par terre…Alors, elle avait abandonné de travailler à deux lors des fameux cours en duo, pour le bien de Gryffondor.

—Tu sais Granger, je sais que je suis un dieu mais je t'en prie, calme tes ardeurs, je me salie pas les mains avec des Sang-de-Bourbe !

La brune cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir violemment, de honte et d'énervement.

—Je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire une telle chose Malefoy, je n'aime pas les fouines et encore moins les Mangemorts, vociféra t-elle, en lui arrachant une fiole des mains.

Le blond la foudroya du regard et assura en serrant fortement sa main dans la sienne.

—Fais gaffe Granger, je pourrais ptet t'empoisonner avec mon cadeau de Noël.

Elle déglutit à sa remarque mais se reprit tout en grimaçant à cause de la pression sur ses doigts.

—Tu serais envoyé à Azkaban…

—Qui te dit qu'on me prendrait ? Je suis malin alors fais-moi pas trop chier ou je pourrais bien mettre mes menaces à exécution…

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et il relâcha sa pression sur ses doigts. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la massa alors qu'il continuait à préparer la potion mais remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Certes, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais qu'elle ose le traiter de Mangemort…Cela l'avait mis hors de lui.

Le silence retomba dans la salle mais après la première heure, Hermione sembla s'être calmée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré mais elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas partir en courant de la classe après l'intimidation du Serpentard…

—Je ne vais pas chercher à t'humilier Malefoy, avoua t-elle, dans un murmure.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle et l'étudia sans rien dire.

—Je veux dire pour le cadeau… Déjà car y a cette histoire de points mais aussi car j'aime trop Noël pour gâcher cette soirée même à mon pire ennemi…

Elle baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et tiqua les ingrédients qu'il venait d'ajouter tout en sachant qu'il avait toujours son regard sur elle.

—Moi je déteste Noël.

Hermione coula ses yeux chocolat vers lui et demanda presque timidement :

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que c'est comme ça. Pourquoi t'es comme ça Granger, tu as tellement peur que je t'empoisonne que tu veux faire ami-ami ?

Elle soupira mais hocha négativement la tête.

—Non, je me disais juste qu'on pourrait faire une trêve pour cette soirée. C'est une période de paix et de félicité dans le monde alors pourquoi ne pas laisser nos différends de côté ?

* * *

><p>Depuis sa conversation presque « civilisé » avec Granger, il n'avait rien dit et l'avait même laissé l'aider à faire la potion. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Rater une occasion de se venger de cette fille ? Elle disait aimer Noël alors que lui il détestait cette fête. Déjà car il avait dû passer chaque réveillon à Poudlard, ses parents étaient toujours occupés ailleurs et le peu qu'il avait passé au Manoir enfant, il n'y avait jamais eu de sapin, jamais de chants et les cadeaux. Son père le laissait le matin de Noël au chemin de traverse avec une bourse et il se faisait son cadeau, voilà comment se résumer un Noël Malefoyien… Alors depuis, il attendait juste sa bourse par son hibou Grand Duc et allait dilapidé l'argent de sa famille, maudissant chaque personne qui se réjouissait de fêter Noël.<p>

—Tu as vu l'annonce de Dumbledore, on est autorisé à aller à Pré-au-Lard Mercredi après-midi et samedi et pour les plus jeunes, ils seront accompagnés exceptionnellement le jeudi ou vendredi par un Professeur ! Il tient vraiment à sa fête Dumby, s'exclama Blaise, en le rejoignant pour leurs cours de Sortilèges

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et son ami haussa un sourcil surpris.

—C'est le cours en commun avec Granger qui t'a perturbé à ce point ?

—Hein ?!

Son ami le regarda longuement en fronçant les sourcils puis Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

—Elle veut ne pas me pourrir mon Noël ! Elle m'a dit que c'était une fête importante blablabla…

—C'est important Noël, on n'a pas tous tes parents tu sais, affirma le Serpentard.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

—Quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu t'inviter chez moi et même te faire un cadeau mais tu as jamais accepté alors me rejette pas la faute ! Ptet tu pourrais l'écouter, elle a raison, autant profiter de ce jour pour faire la paix !

—Blaise, Potter t'as retourné le cerveau ou quoi, l'interrogea t-il, étonné.

—Arrête de toujours tout ramener à Potty et ses amis, merde Drago grandis !

Blaise soupira et s'éloigna à pas rapide dans le couloir, laissant son ami méditait sur ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Le lundi passa vite et bientôt le mardi arriva. Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec Malefoy en Rune. Mais contrairement à la première de potions qui s'étaient très mal passé la veille, il s'installa en silence et sortit même son manuel sans un regard pour elle. La brune l'observa en silence un instant puis demanda d'une petite voix :<p>

—Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

—Laquelle Granger ? Te faire disparaitre de la Terre ? AH non désolé, c'était pas de toi, ironisa t-il, sans se tourner vers elle.

—Je parlais pour le cadeau… On peut aller à Pré-Au-Lard demain après-midi et je me demandais ce qui te ferait plaisir pour…

—Que tu te la fermes, j'essaye d'écouter le cours, la coupa t-il, avec virulence.

—J'essaye juste d'être gentille, c'est bientôt Noël Malefoy !

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste cette période, marmonna t-il, en grifonnant sur son parchemin.

—Justement… On aurait pu essayer de t'en donner un bon souvenir cette année et crois-moi, Harry et Ron vont me détester de penser ça mais ce jour-là, le plus important c'est rendre les gens heureux.

Il lui jeta un regard à la dérobé et assura dans un murmure :

—T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille Granger…

—Non, je suis altruiste.

Il leva les yeux et Hermione sourit amusé.

—Alors ?

—Ouais, on verra demain, tu me fais chier là.

* * *

><p>—T'as perdu la tête ? Il t'a fait boire une potion ou il t'a jeté un sort ? Harry dis quelque chose !<p>

—Bah tu comptes bien offrir du chocolat à Crabbe toi… répondit Harry, en se massant l'arrête du nez, fatigué de la joute verbale de ses deux amis.

—Mais c'est différent ! Il m'a dit qu'il va me prendre un paquet de chocogrenouilles alors j'ai dit ok je fais pareil ! Mais là Malefoy c'est…c'est contre nature Mione !

—C'est Noël et en plus, il semble détester, c'est pas normal de détester Noël…

—Il déteste tout et tout le monde, renchérit, le rouquin en bougonnant.

—Je m'en fiche, je fais ce que je veux Ronald Weasley !

—Harryyyyyyyy !

—Vous me fatiguez, on est plus des enfants et Hermione a pas tort même si c'est Malefoy je le conçois…

Ron sourit et fit un geste de la main mais Harry secoua négativement la tête.

—Laisse-la faire, c'est un jour de fête et on sait jamais, il va ptet être moins con, avoua le Survivant, d'un air sérieux.

—Moins con, Malefoy, pitié Harry… Commence pas toi aussi….

—Parkinson et moi on a un accord tu sais Ron alors pourquoi Hermione et Malefoy pourrait pas en trouver un ? déclara Neville, qui les rejoint sur le diva rouge et or.

—Mais parce que c'est MALEFOY ! s'écria Ron, en se relevant d'un bond.

Les trois personnes échangèrent un regard et Hermione ajouta en se relevant à son tour.

—Un nom ce n'est pas une personne Ronald et puis, j'ai pris ma décision, j'aime trop Noël pour mettre le bazar à Poudlard.

—Mais…

Elle pointa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimider l'ordre d'ajouter autre chose et les épaules du rouquin s'affaissèrent. Hermione tourna ensuite les talons en emportant son livre contre sa poitrine.

—Malefoy quand même…

—Ron la ferme, dirent en chœur Neville et Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait à pas rapide en direction de la Bibliothèque quand elle se percuta dans le Professeur Dumbledore.<p>

—Oh pardon Monsieur, je suis désolée…

Le sorcier sourit.

—Oh Miss Granger, cela tombe bien que je vous vois, j'ai justement une annonce à faire aux Préfets…

* * *

><p>—Mais il veut ma mort le vieux c'est pas possible ! s'écria Drago, en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Pansy.<p>

—Et moi y aller avec Londubat…un cadeau ça allait mais là….

Blaise ricana et les deux se retournèrent en même temps vers leur camarade.

—Pourquoi tu ris comme un idiot toi ?

—J'imagine juste la tête de Weasley quand il apprendra l'annonce.

Un rictus prit alors naissance sur les lèvres de Drago.

* * *

><p>—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh mais c'est n'importe quoi !<p>

—On te demande pas de l'embrasser sous le gui Ron tu sais, se moqua Harry.

—Moi aussi j'y vais avec un gars tu sais, renchérit Seamus.

—Mas toi t'aime les gars ! grimaça le rouquin.

—Bah j'aime tout ce qui bouge et a un cul tu sais…

Ron devint tout rouge alors qu'Harry explosait de rire. Hermione se massa le crâne.

—Sérieusement les garçons, arrête avec ces connotations sexuelles…. Et non Ron, tu ne vas pas l'embrasser ni danser avec lui, on t'oblige juste à t'y rendre avec Crabbe et passer la soirée en sa compagnie ou du moins une partie ! expliqua-t-elle, en montrant du doigt le paragraphe concerné.

—Tu devrais demander à ta sœur une jolie robe Ronnie, renchérit Dean.

Le roux prit une couleur écarlate et la Lionne fusilla du regard son compagnon.

—Thomas, tu veux que je te retire des points ?

—Oh Hermione, on est de la même maison !

—Et alors, laisse-le un peu tranquille !

Le garçon marmonna dans sa barbe avant que les rires ne reprirent de plus belles suite à une remarque d'un autre Gryffondor. La jeune fille soupira et quitta la Salle Commune.

—Ils sont insupportables ! s'exclama t-elle, en bifurquant dans un couloir.

—J'ai toujours dit ça des Gryffondors mais content de savoir que tu penses comme moi.

Elle fit volte-face et remarqua la silhouette de Drago qui se détachait de l'ombre. Il marchait lentement vers elle les mains dans les poches. Elle l'observa sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en face d'elle.

—Il semblerait que le vieux fou a vraiment envie qu'on fasse une trêve...

—Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'agaça t-elle.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

—Merlin Granger, j'essaye d'être sympa tu pourrais pas te taire pour une fois ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais l'incita à continuer.

—Bref, je disais que ouais, on n'a pas le choix, en plus du cadeau tu vas être ma cavalière au bal de Noël alors Pré-au-Lard demain à 15h ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise et il éclata de rire.

—Franchement si j'avais su qu'il fallait un tant soit peu être gentil avec toi pour te faire taire, j'aurais ptet opté pour cette option plus tôt. Alors ?

—Ok demain 15h. On se retrouve où ?

—Chez Gaichiffon !

—Quoi ?!

—Je suis un Malefoy et comme je suis obligé de t'avoir comme cavalière, eh bien, autant voir ce qui se gâche sous ses jupes de grand-mère !

Hermione rougit violemment en tirant un peu sur le tissu du vêtement et Drago explosa de rire en s'éloignant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les Lions passèrent leur matinée en Botanique avec les Serdaigle et Harry fut assailli par Padma. Le Survivant rougit à ses questions aussi bien car il était intimidé et aussi à l'idée que Ginny l'apprenne. Il aurait adoré se rendre à la fête avec elle mais comme ils n'étaient pas de la même année, la jeune Weasley avait hérité d'un Poufsouffle.<p>

—Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch mais tu as surement d'autres passions non ? Moi j'adore la littérature mais surtout les romans policiers. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Et tu sais ce que tu porteras pour le bal ?

—Euh oui, enfin non…Ok pour Pré-au-Lard, bafouilla t-il sous le regard amusé de quelques Gryffondors.

—Parfait alors je t'attendrais devant les calèches. A tout à l'heure Harry !

Elle le salua de la main puis s'éloigna vers sa jumelle qui discutait en compagnie de Lavande.

—Sérieusement, tu as trop de la chance Harry, maugréa Ron, en s'occupant de la plante.

—Si on veut… je suis mal à l'aise avec des filles…

—On échange ?

—Ron c'est impossible tu le sais alors arrête de vouloir te soustraire à ton devoir, s'agaça Hermione en voyant son ami négligeait la plante.

Neville sourit amusé alors qu'il s'adressait à Hermione et elle reprit les notes du Professeur pour continuer son devoir avec son camarade.

Une heure plus tard, les rouge et or quittèrent la serre mais Harry sursauta presque quand Pavarti s'avança vers lui.

—Harry, Je pensais t'aider pour le cadeau à Padma si tu veux, expliqua la jeune fille en souriant. Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure à la calèche.

—Euh ok…

L'indienne afficha un rictus satisfait et s'éloigna avec son amie Lavande qui dévorait Ron du regard.

—J'ai quelque chose sur le nez, les interrogea le rouquin, en pointant son doigt entre ses deux yeux.

—Juste besoin de Lunettes, rétorqua Seamus.

Les autres ricanèrent en s'éloignant vers le château sous le regard incompris de Ron.

* * *

><p>—Vous comptez faire quoi cet après-midi, demanda Ginny, en s'installant à la table avec les autres Lions.<p>

Harry se renfrogna sur sa chaise et resta le regard dans son assiette.

—Il a rendez-vous avec les sœurs Patil pour trouver un cadeau de Noël à Padma, expliqua Ron qui pour une fois n'avait pas la bouche pleine.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandir et le Survivant se sentit très à l'étroit sur le banc.

—Oh vraiment ? Mais Harry, c'est SI gentil à toi de penser au bien être de P.A.D.M.A. !

Il déglutit et Ron coula son regard de son meilleur ami à sa sœur. Hermione soupira et déclara pour briser le malaise :

—Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Malefoy à 15h.

Ron recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler et le pauvre Neville se retrouva tremper.

—Tu quoi ?

—Bah pour le cadeau et la fête….

—Mais Hermione c'est LA FOUINE !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua Harry qui lui adressa un mince sourire pour la remercier.

—C'est une obligation maintenant Ronald, Mange et tais-toi !

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Hermione jeta un sort à Neville pour le nettoyer et il la gratifia d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

—Eh bien moi je vais surement y aller avec ce gentil garçon de Poufsouffle, après tout comme tu l'as dit Hermione, c'est OBLIGATOIRE, renchérit Ginny, sans quitter le Survivant des yeux.

La main qui tenait la fourchette de Harry se crispa et la brunette se massa le crâne car quelques instants plus tard, Ron tentait une nouvelle fois de la dissuader d'aller avec le Serpentard…

* * *

><p>—Y a de l'animation à la table des Lions, assura Blaise, en prenant une part de tarte à la poire.<p>

—Moi, j'ai hâte que cette stupide semaine s'arrête, j'ai dû passer mon heure avec ce Poufsouffle…Ernie trucmuche, bon c'est un sang pur mais un gars quoi, rétorqua Théodore.

—Bah toi et Crabbe vous êtes nos « gay lurons », renchérit le noir amusé.

—Très drôle Blaise, vraiment drôle, s'exclama le brun, mécontent.

—Moi je vais voir avec Londubat pour lui prendre un truc cet après-midi comme ça, je profiterais plus de Pré-au-Lard samedi, enchaina Pansy, en se mêlant à la conversation

—Moi je vais bien prendre mon temps avec la petite Cho et j'irais surement l'emmener chez Gaichiffon… On trouvera ptet une tenue de mère Noël sexy…

—Blaise, tu aimes passer derrière Potter, tu me déçois, affirma Drago, en grimaçant.

—Il a posé sa bouche sur elle, pas sa bite !

—Tu es dégoûtant Zabini, grimaça Pansy, en se relevant prestement.

Cela amusa les garçons et il ajouta à l'attention du vert et argent :

—C'est bon, je ne vais pas avoir de maladie t'inquiète pas pour moi mon ptit Drake et toi alors tu vas aller voir Granger ?

—Ouais, ouais, pas le choix toute façon…

Le blond soupira puis glissa son regard sur la table des Lions où la concernée semblait en conversation avec Loufoca qui avait rejoint la table des rouge et or.

—Je t'ai dit que toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi, renchérit son meilleur ami en posant un bras sur son épaule.

—Ferme ta gueule ou je te fais avaler ta tarte !

* * *

><p>A peine le repas fut-il terminer que les élèves s'éloignaient déjà en dehors de l'enceinte du château. Au loin, les professeurs regroupaient les 1er et 2ème année pour les emmener à Pré-au-Lard. Des groupes se formèrent ensuite dans les calèches pour les plus vieux puis Drago et ses amis prirent place dans l'une d'elle.<p>

—A quelle heure tu retrouves Granger, l'interrogea Blaise.

—15h. c'est bon, je vais profiter d'une heure de tranquillité !

Son ami ricana alors que Théodore fermait la porte pour laisser la carriole les conduire au village.

—Potter y va tout de suite avec l'indienne. Apparemment, Weasley fille a piqué une crise à la table des Lions, affirma Milicent.

—Potter cherche toujours à se faire remarquer, ajouta Théo.

—C'est sa passion première ! Vous verrez, bientôt on aura une sortie appeler, « Gloire à Saint Potter », renchérit Blaise.

—Pitié, pourquoi pas un monument à la monstrueuse famille de la belette, s'écria Drago avec dégoût.

—Où un monument pour la vierge Granger ! Le jour où quelqu'un lui passera dessus à celle-là…

—Tu es un gros dégoûtant Zabini, se renfrogna Pansy. Que ça soit Granger ou non, ça se fait pas !

—Oh c'est bon, ptet que Drago lui montera dessus à Noël, ça lui ferait un bon cadeau hein Drake ?

—Blaise, je te jure que si tu continues je vais te faire bouffer ta baguette et je parle pas de celle en bois, menaça le blond avec un regard mauvais.

—Oh je plaisantais ! Bon et toi Théo tu es aussi un puceau pour les derrières c'est excitant comme expérience.

Deux baguettes frappèrent le garçon qui se retrouva ligoté et la bouche bâillonnée. Drago adressa un sourire à Théodore qui lui rendit.

—Là, on va passer un voyage plus tranquille !

Bien entendu, les garçons libérèrent le pauvre Blaise une fois que la calèche arriva dans le village et leur ami s'éloignait mécontent ce qui amusa encore plus le groupe.

—Bon il est temps d'aller s'acquitter de notre « devoir », maugréa Théo.

Chacun s'éloigna à tour de rôle pour rejoindre leur partenaire et Drago regarda brièvement le véhicule qui arrivait avec les Lions. Potter en sortit entourer des jumelles alors que la rouquine le fusillait du regard puis il vit Crabbe s'éloignait d'un pas trainant vers ce petit groupe. Il regarda sa montre, il avait encore une heure avant de retrouver Granger alors il partir sans un regard.

—Bon moi je vais retrouver mon blaireau ! Harry amuse-toi bien avec les filles !

—Mais Ginny…

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

—Tu viens Harry ?

Il fit volte-face pour voir les sœurs Patil faire de grand geste. Il soupira puis s'en alla vers les deux filles. Ron, Hermione et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls un instant puis Pansy arriva suivi d'un Vincent Crabbe trainant.

—Bon Londubat amène-toi et qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade !

Neville jeta un regard courroucé à la jeune fille et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

—Merlin, bouge ! s'agaça t-elle.

—Parle un peu mieux à Neville Parkinson.

—Oh toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as de la chance que ça soit Drago ton partenaire car sinon je t'aurais défiguré sans problème !

La Lionne posa ses doigts sur sa baguette et l'affronta du regard.

—Bon, on y va Parkinson ?

La Serpentard inclina la tête et se détourna rapidement avec Neville.

—Quelle peste !

—Ouais, on devrait lui faire avaler sa baguette et tu…

—Hé belette, on va chercher nos chocolats ?

Ron sursauta mais au mot « chocolat », un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres. Il adressa un bref signe de la main à Hermione puis s'éloigna à son tour. La Lionne soupira et regarda sa montre, dans moins d'une heure, elle retrouverait Malefoy…

Hermione erra donc dans le village et surtout dans sa boutique préférée. Elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis longtemps, c'était une boutique de livres. Elle se glissa derrière une étagère et commença à sélectionner quelques titres. En chemin, elle croisa Harry qui était bien entouré des sœurs Patil et elle le salua alors qu'il semblait autant effrayé qu'une petite souris avec des chats. L'heure passa rapidement et Hermione se dépêcha de payer ses livres qu'elle serra contre sa cape tout en quittant la boutique au pas de courses. Elle arriva essoufflée à _Gaichiffon_. Ses cheveux formés une touffe sur sa tête à cause du vent et elle remarqua une grimace sur la vendeuse qui l'accueillit. Hermione se sentit rougit et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

—Tu es affreuse Granger !

La brune aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose mais vit son reflet dans le miroir et se renfrogna en serrant ses ouvrages contre sa poitrine.

—Enfin bon, ça ne va pas durer.

Il passa à côté d'elle et fut chaleureusement reçu par la même vendeuse qui avait grimacé devant elle. Il conversa avec elle quelques instants puis ils revinrent vers elle et Hermione pensa à l'attitude d'Harry tout à l'heure, elle aussi se sentait comme une souris entouré de gros chats…

—Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Monsieur Malefoy m'a expliqué que vous avez besoin d'une robe pour un bal. Je me nomme Camille et je vais m'occuper de vous débarrasser de vos affaires.

Hermione jeta un regard interloqué au Serpentard qui glissa juste ses mains dans ses poches en affichant un rictus. Elle réagit uniquement quand une autre vendeuse commença à la dévêtir et que l'autre lui prenait ses romans des mains. elle se retrouva donc avec son uniforme devant ses femmes et Malefoy puis l'une d'elle prit son bras et l'entraina vers l'arrière-boutique. Les vendeuses les laissèrent dans la pièce pour aller chercher la dernière collection. La brune fixa le blond qui avançait à son tour avec elle.

—Malefoy c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

—Je t'ai dit que je voulais voir ce que tu avais sous tes jupes de Grand-mère. Je suis un Malefoy, je vais ne pas aller au bal avec une fille qui porte des guenilles ! rétorqua simplement le garçon, d'un ton agacé.

—Mais j'ai pas assez d'argent pour…

—Granger, ferme-la et c'est toi qui l'a dit c'est Noël !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt et s'installa sur la banquette avec le garçon, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Fais pas la tête, estime-toi heureuse de m'avoir comme partenaire. Tu ne pourras jamais te payer de ta vie une robe comme-celle-la.

La brune fronça les sourcils et bifurqua son visage vers le blond.

—Mes parents sont dentistes !

—Et ? Les miens ont des titres et des villas. Sérieux Granger, ils pourraient être fleuristes ça changerait pas que tu n'es pas une aristocrate alors descend de tes Hippogriffes !

Hermione voulut répliquer quelque chose mais la femme revint dans la pièce avec des robes et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

—Allons à l'essayage Mademoiselle !

* * *

><p>—Tu ressembles à un gâteau !<p>

Hermione grimaça puis tira le rideau avec rage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit et s'avança dans la pièce pour la quinzième fois de la journée.

—Pas assez décolleté !

—Tu veux pas non plus que je porte un bikini, s'exclama t-elle agacée.

—C'est l'hiver et j'ai pas envie d'avoir de la morve sur mon beau costume donc non Granger, expliqua le blond, en se servant une tartelette dans le plat qu'on lui présentait.

Hermione poussa un juron et referma rageusement le rideau.

—Votre petit ami est bien exigeant, affirma gentiment la vendeuse. Je trouve que celle-ci était très bien.

—Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

—Oh…Eh bien je…

—Oh c'est bon, donnez-moi celle-là et mêlez-vous de vos fesses, s'énerva la Lionne.

La femme se renfrogna mais présenta la robe rouge à Hermione qui la remercia d'un ton sec. Elle enfila celle-ci et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, son décolleté était correct, les bretelles fines mais joliment brodé dans des files d'or que l'on retrouvait sur la ceinture autour de son ventre et la coupe soulignait sa taille. Parfaite et si Malefoy disait quelque chose, elle partirait de la pièce, elle en avait marre de ses caprices depuis 2 heures ! Première robe, trop longue, deuxième trop échancré… Il n'avait pas arrêté de la journée et Hermione perdait patience…

La jeune fille afficha un sourire en ouvrant la drapure et s'avança vers le blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

—Trop…

—Si tu dis trop rouge et or, je pars de la boutique et je mettrais la robe noire que je portais à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis se releva d'un bond. Il marcha vers elle et déclara en faisant une grimace :

—C'est bon Granger, t'as gagné, celle-là est pas trop mal…

Hermione agrandit le sourire sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à la caisse et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse vu le prix mais n'ajouta rien et s'empara simplement du paquet que la vendeuse lui remettait.

—Bonnes fêtes à vous !

Ils quittèrent la pièce et elle fut assaillit par le froid de l'hiver alors elle fourra son nez dans son écharpe. Elle jeta un regard à Malefoy qui réajusta sa cape et sortit ses gants en cuir. Le froid ne semblait pas trop le déranger contrairement à elle qui portait son épais bonnet sur sa chevelure et ses mitaines en laine. Il se sentit observé et glissa son regard vers la jeune fille ou plutôt vers l'espèce de fille emmitouflée sous un kilo de vêtements puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa touffe de cheveux bien que cacher sous un bonnet et il grimaça

—Bon tu ne seras pas trop laide à mon bras pour une Sang-de-Bourbe enfin remercions la robe surtout…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

—Je t'ai rien demandé Malefoy, je peux aller la redonner si tu veux ?

—Et porter une guenille, Granger, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pourrais jamais te payer un tel truc, profite de ma générosité car c'est la dernière fois.

—Faux Malefoy !

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

—Il y a toujours mon cadeau.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent.

* * *

><p>L'heure du retour au château arriva bien vite et les différents élèves se réunirent vers les calèches. Hermione arriva en compagnie de Drago et remarqua que Parkinson, Crabbe, Neville et Ron étaient déjà là. Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec son binome en voyant la proximité de son meilleur ami et du gorille. Ils riaient et se montrer des objets provenant de la boutique des Weasley. Quant à Parkinson et Neville, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils souriaient mais ils discutaient civilement sans se sauter à la gorge. En voyant le blond, Pansy se détacha de Neville et s'approcha avec un large sourire vers le duo.<p>

—Alors ça a été pour la cadeau Drago ?

Il grimaça puis marmonna dans sa barbe et Pansy le fixa les sourcils relevés.

—On a rien trouvé pour l'instant, expliqua Hermione.

La Serpentard sembla finalement remarquer la présence de la Lionne et grimaça en voyant sa tenue. Hermione baissa les yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un épouvantail contrairement à la brune qui avait une capeline noir et des gants et écharpes vertes ainsi qu'un charmant chapeau sur ses longs cheveux ébènes.

—Nous c'est fait, ajouta Neville en s'avançant vers le groupe.

Hermione lui adressa un bref sourire.

—Oui enfin tranquille ! Bon Drago on y va ?

Pansy s'empressa de glisser sa main sous le bras du jeune homme et Hermione les regarda en silence. Ils formaient un beau couple, sobre et élégant. Pas étonnant que la vendeuse l'ait ignoré quand elle était entrée dans la boutique, elle devait vraiment faire tâche dans le visage. La lionne sentit ses yeux lui piquaient et s'éloigna sans une parole. Elle passa entre Ron et Crabbe et coupa net leurs rires puis s'engouffra dans la calèche bientôt rejointe par son ami rouquin et Neville.

—Ils sont vraiment mal élevé ces Gryffondors, s'exclama Pansy, offusquée.

* * *

><p>—Alors j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour ma petite Cho et elle a rougit puis je l'ai invité à boire un thé chez Madame Pieddodu… Ah je vais passer un bon Noël les gars !<p>

—Qui te dit qu'elle va coucher avec toi, rétorqua Théo.

—Car je suis un gentleman, je lui ai même tenu la portière avant qu'elle monte dans la calèche. Et toi alors Théo tu as trouvé le cadeau pour ton Ernie chéri ?

Le brun grimaça.

—C'est pas mon Ernie et arrêtes tes insinuations sur ma sexual…

—Et toi Drake pas trop dur avec la Granger ?

Le blond détourna la tête de la tête et sembla se rendre compte des gens de la présence des gens à ses côtés.

—Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. T'imagines, on peut offrir quoi à une fille aussi laide, rétorqua Pansy.

—Elle est simplement laide car elle ne sait pas s'habiller, murmura Drago.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et poussa un soupir agacé.

—Bah dis donc Drago, elle ne te plairait pas un peu la petite Granger ? se moqua Blaise.

—Pff n'importe quoi, Drago aurait préféré m'avoir comme partenaire hein Drakichou, assura Pansy, en se blottissant contre lui dans l'espoir qu'il glisse un bras autour de sa taille.

Le blond l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Pansy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et fut la première à quitter la carriole quand elle arriva à Poudlard.

—Oulà Parkinson a l'air furax ! s'exclama Harry qui était enfin libéré des soeurs et de son devoir.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et fixa la calèche des Serpentard. Elle vit Zabini en sortir puis Malefoy. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction un bref instant alors elle baissa les yeux sur son roman.

—On est tous débarassé de ce devoir ! Moi j'ai hâte d'avoir mes chocolats et puis Crabbe m'a dit qu'il fera venir un colis de Paris avec des bons gâteaux, des croisants ou je sais pas quoi, enfin j'ai hâte ! Il est pas si con que ça c'est Malefoy qui l'entraine à l'être je suis sûr.

A la mention du nom du blond, Hermione redressa la tête.

—Malefoy n'est pas un imbécile non plus, déclara t-elle, avec véhémence.

Les rouge et or se tournèrent vers elle et elle rougit violemment.

—Bah quoi, il vient de me payer une robe de princesse, je lui dois bien ça…

—Mais c'est M.A.L.E.F.O.Y. , s'écria Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira en entendant les autres parler des cadeaux et se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté pour acheter quelque chose cet après-midi mais après la journée à essayer des vêtements, Malefoy avait insisté en disant qu'il avait son trop plein de Granger pour la journée et ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers les calèches. Elle lança un regard agacé à Lavande et Parvati qui parlaient forts de leurs journées au village et tira ses rideaux sur son lit à baldaquins. La brunette s'allongea sur le ventre et reprit sa lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>Le jeudi matin, les Lions se retrouvèrent avec les serpents pour une heure de Métamorphose. Hermione s'installa avec Malefoy et commença à déballer ses affaires.<p>

—Alors Granger, tu as fait baver tes copines avec ta robe ?

—Contrairement à toi Malefoy, je n'aime pas étalé ma vie privée aux yeux de tous.

Le blond fronça un sourcil et le cours démarra. Il se passa sans réel problème aussi bien et le professeur se demanda même si l'idée des binômes diverses n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

—En fait Potter si j'ai un conseil à te donner. Offre un beau bijou à Weaslette, elle te pardonnera de devoir y aller avec Patil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fixa Zabini avec surprise.

—Bah ouais, c'est pas cool de pas y aller avec sa copine enfin tu fais comme tu veux !

Le survivant inclina la tête et reprit son sortilège.

—Dis Londubat, tu porteras bien une cravate noire et rouge pour la fête ?

—Euh oui, t'inquiètes, dit Neville, en rougissant

—Faudrait pas dépareiller avec ma robe quand même ! Et fais attention ! Ça se prononce pas comme ça !

Neville s'excusa et Pansy lui expliqua une nouvelle fois.

—J'ai demandé à mon cousin de rajouter des escargots au raisin, c'est trop bon ! On goûtera ça demain je pense.

—Mais des escargots c'est gluant, grimaça Ron à l'attention de Crabbe.

—Ah bon ? ! J'ai pas trouvé quand j'en ai mangé…

—Je vais te refaire ton éducation culinaire vieux, déclara gentiment Ron, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

—Bon bah on les jettera tous alors !

—Ouais trop dégueu ces trucs…

Minerva esquissa un sourire. Oui, Albus avait eu une bonne idée. Peut-être pourraient-ils continuer sur cette lancée ? Elle irait lui en parler avant le repas de ce soir.

Une heure plus tard, les Lions et Serpentards quittèrent la salle de classe en discutant. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais pu se produire une semaine auparavant…

Drago dévisagea ses amis et les rouge et or puis poussa un soupir.

—C'est toujours la magie de Noël ça pour toi ?

Hermione le fixa étonné et il désigna leurs camarades et la jeune fille esquissa un sourire amusé.

—Non ça s'appelle être civilisé Malefoy.

—Mouais… Bon moi j'y vais à plus Granger !

Elle répondit à son signe de la main et le regarda s'éloigner les yeux pétillants.

—Mione, tu pourras m'aider à choisir un joli bijou à Ginny pour Noël ?

La jeune fille fit volte-face vers Harry et inclina la tête.

—C'est une bonne idée non ?

—Excellente. Tu vois que tu n'as pas toujours besoin de moi Harry.

Le survivant afficha un sourire qu'il adressa à Blaise avant que le garçon ne rejoigne Malefoy.

—Non pas toujours en effet…

* * *

><p>Vendredi arriva à son tour et un nouveau cours de Potion réunit les deux maisons ennemis. Ennemis ? On ne pouvait plus vraiment dire ça entre les rires de Ron et Crabbe et les messes basses de Harry et Blaise. Pansy elle semblait préoccuper par la potion et donner des ordres à Neville qui s'exécutait en rougissant.<p>

—Tu as a jouté la bave de limace, l'interrogea Hermione.

—Pour qui tu me prends Granger ?

—Excuse…

Le blond sourit devant les joues rosées de la Lionne. Il avait remarqué qu'elle agissait toujours ainsi dès qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans une situation et c'était mignon. Drago écarquilla les yeux, il venait de dire le mot « mignon » et Granger dans la même phrase ! Le garçon maugréa dans sa barbe.

—Ca va Malefoy ?

—Ouais ouais…

Elle sourit puis reporta son attention sur les notes et il lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Elle avait sa plume entre ses doigts et elle passait inlassablement son index sur celle-ci tout en relisant ses écrits. Encore une de ses nombreuses manies ! Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à prendre quelques notes mais une goutte tomba sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'en rende compte trop occuper à écrire pourtant elle sentit un doigt fin se poser sur son visage et arrêta tout geste. Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur ceux du Serpentard qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se reculer avec une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues blanches.

—Passe-moi la fiole Granger, on doit l'ajouter à la préparation !

Hermione sursauta presque à sa voix mais fit comme il lui avait demandé. Il évita de la regarder le reste du cours et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur sa joue, là ils avaient mis ses propres doigts.

Le cours s'acheva et elle ramassa en vitesse ses affaires, elle devait traverser tout le château pour se rendre à son prochain cours de Runes.

—Hé Granger !

Hermione fit volte-face pour voir Malefoy s'avançait vers elle.

—On a encore cours ensemble…

—Oh…j'avais oublié, avoua t-elle, en rougissant.

—Toi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout oublié ? se moqua le Serpentard.

Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas mécontente.

—Oh Granger je te taquinais ! hurla t-il, avant de lui courir après.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de cours ensembles ce qui attira quelques regards autour d'eux. Hermione sentit ses joues la chauffer et elle s'installa à sa place alors que Malefoy tirait sa chaise à ses côtés. Le professeur Babbling commença son cours et la Gryffondor sortit à nouveau sa plume sous le regard amusé du blond qui la voyait déjà faire sa première manie.

—Quoi ?! s'exclama t-elle, en lui jetant un regard.

—Rien.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur et reprit son écriture.

—En fait j'avais tort sur toi Granger. Tu peux être assez marrante quand tu veux.

La brune esquissa un bref sourire tout en continuant à prendre ses notes.

Quand le cours se termina, elle prit son temps car c'était l'heure du déjeuner et rien que l'idée de voir Ron s'empiffrait ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

—Demain, on va être obligé de se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Drago, en fermant sa sacoche.

—Pour ? Malefoy si tu penses m'acheter encore des vêtements pour…

—Le cadeau idiote !

Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux sur son livre qu'elle glissa dans la pochette de son sac.

—Ah oui c'est vrai…

—J'ai toujours aucune idée et toi ?

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat sur lui et hocha négativement la tête.

—Moi non plus… Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me dire ce qui te ferait plaisir dans une boutique, ça serait le plus simple non ?

—Toi je sais déjà, un livre et non désolée Granger, j'ai pas envie de t'acheter un livre !

—Pourtant ça serait la solution.

—J'aime pas la facilité, ajouta t-il, agacé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et assura avec sincérité :

—Je te comprendrais jamais Malefoy.

* * *

><p>—Potter et moi on va passer un bon Noël, s'écria Blaise, tout sourire, en s'affalant dans un canapé vert.<p>

—Blaise, tu aurais pu choisir mieux que le Survivant pour…

—Drake t'es fou ! Je parlais pour s'amuser, je l'ai conseillé pour sa belette fille et il m'a dit un peu ce qu'aimait Cho, on s'est entrainé pour passer la nuit de notre vie ! C'est un mec cool en fait ce Potter !

—Cette semaine rend tout le monde complétement taré ma parole, assura Drago, en secouant la tête.

—Oh tu peux parler, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec Granger ! Tu lui courais après dans le couloir.

—On avait cours de Runes, rétorqua le blond, énervé.

—Et depuis quand tu vas avec elle en cours ? Tu veux pas lui tenir la main aussi ? se moqua son meilleur ami.

Drago ne répondit rien mais le fusilla du regard.

—Bon en tout cas moi je dis vive Noël et vivement la soirée que je puisse me taper Cho, j'en suis tout excité à l'idée de la voir dans sa petite robe… Et toi Drago elle te fait pas bander la Grangy dans sa tenue ? Parait que t'as choisi un truc bien mignon….

Il lui envoya un coussin à la tête et Blaise ricana.

—Sérieux Blaise, j'ai hâte que tu tapes Chang car tu es comme un chien en rut depuis une semaine…

—Oui mais moi j'aurais mon nonosse et toi Drake hein, tu vas l'avoir ou pas ?

Le blond se releva d'un bond et quitta la salle avec agacement. Ses pas le conduisirent vers la bibliothèque et il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour ne pas trouver Blaise ! Il pénétra dans le lieu et remarqua que la pièce était moins remplie que d'habitude. Le blond remarqua une table un peu à l'écart et s'avança par là-bas. Il stoppa ses pas quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas inhabitée. Il aurait dû sans douter, elle était près des étagères et masquer par une plante, plante derrière laquelle se trouvait une tête touffue qui griffonner énergiquement sur un parchemin. Le Serpentard observa Hermione Granger et en quelques secondes, elle reprit ses tiques habituelles, et il sourit amusé. Oui, à sa façon, cette fille était distrayante. Il marcha vers la table puis tira la chaise et elle sursauta.

—C'est moi qui te fait si peur que ça Granger ?

Hermione tourna la tête à droite et croisa le regard enjoué du garçon vert et argent.

—Un peu oui…J'étais concentrée.

—J'ai remarqué alors tu planches sur quoi un devoir bien ennuyeux ?

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête et se mit à rougir. Elle posa ses mains sur le parchemin comme pour le masquer et cela intrigua le garçon qui s'en empara malgré ses protestations. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis reporta son attention sur La lionne écarlate.

—Tu faisais une liste de cadeaux pour moi ?

—Bah, ça m'aidera surement demain…

Drago cligna des yeux puis tendit la main pour lui demander sa plume qu'elle lui donna non sans un regard interloqué. Il posa le papier et lut à voix haute les propositions puis en raya quelques-unes en donnant des explications.

—Ca j'aime pas, déjà pas assez cher et trop laid…. Ca j'en ai déjà 10, c'est de la bagatelle pour moi ! Ça c'est démodé ! Merlin Granger tu sais vraiment rien aux mecs…

—Hé j'ai Harry et Ron !

—Weasley tu lui files de la bouffe il est heureux et Potter suffit d'un truc bien barbant et il pleure comme un gamin. Non sérieux Granger, cette liste est à chier !

La mine d'Hermione se décomposa et il afficha un rictus amusé.

—Demain on trouvera t'en fais pas pour ça, je te conseillerais.

—Trop aimable Malefoy mais sache que toi non plus tu n'y connais rien à mes goûts et un livre serait parf…

—Non je t'ai dit, c'est non !

La Lionne soupira puis ramassa ses affaires pour quitter la pièce mais se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un signe de la main.

—A demain Malefoy !

Drago sourit en voyant la silhouette s'éloignait puis il baissa les yeux sur la feuille de papier. Il remarqua un passage en blanc et prit la plume qu'elle avait laissé sur la table puis se mit à écrire à son tour.

* * *

><p>—Dommage que tu es de corvées avec Granger, Drago ! On aurait pu s'amuser à Pré-Au-Lard, rétorqua Blaise alors que la calèche les conduisait au village.<p>

—Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, je l'aiderais à te choisir ce qui te convient Drakichou, assura Pansy, en se collant à lui, les yeux brillants.

—Non j'ai pas besoin de toi Pansy.

La brune bouda et Blaisa affirma d'un ton amusé :

—Bah oui Pansy, Drago il veut passer du temps avec sa Grangie Chérie ! Il veut conclure avec la vierge Granger, va pas tout gâcher !

—Quoi ?!

Drago se prit la tête entre ses mains un instant puis pointa sa baguette sur son ami qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois saucissonner sous le regard appréciateur de Théodore.

—Drago c'est une blague hein ?

Le garçon soupira et se releva pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté en compagnie de Théo. Pansy se mit à pleurnicher.

—Arrête ton cinéma Pansy ou je te jette un sort à toi aussi, s'écria Drago, furieux.

La fille se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.

—T'es vache mon vieux, elle t'aime tu sais, murmura le brun.

—Ouais bah elle m'intéresse pas.

—Tu aimes mieux les filles intelligentes et qui…

—Théo, rajoutes une parole et je t'attache comme Blaise, lança le vert et argent, avec agacement.

—Ok. Mais tu sais, on est pas tous à te juger pour qui tu fréquentes, ajouta simplement, le garçon avant de se taire.

Drago l'observa en silence…

* * *

><p>—Alors on a mangé ses trucs appelés croisants et c'était bon mais on a jeté les escargots, j'ai expliqué à Vince que c'était pas top et …quoi ?!<p>

—Depuis quand tu appelles Crabbe, Vince ? l'interrogea Harry les yeux ronds.

—Bah depuis qu'on partage nos besoins culinaires…

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione qui sembla aussi surprise que lui.

—Sérieux Ron, tu fais flipper…

—Oh arrête, on va manger des chocolats et puis ça sera sympa ! Sois pas jaloux car tu vas passer la soirée avec une fille aussi chiante que Padma, affirma le rouquin, agacé.

—Padma est pas chiante, c'est toi qui savait pas t'occuper d'elle, rétorqua Harry, furieux.

—Ouais bon bref, je vous laisse, je vais chez Zonko moi !

—C'est ça va manger ! s'agaça Harry.

Ron s'éloigna mécontent et Harry soupira.

—Ron et Crabbe dans la même phrase brrr… affirma Dean. Bon si votre pote vire de bord, je vous préviens, je tenterais bien mon coup ! J'ai jamais eu de roux.

Hermione grimaça autant que Harry, Neville et Seamus.

—Oh faites pas les coincés ! Bon tu viens Seamus, j'ai un ou deux trucs à acheter !

Le garçon salua le groupe et s'éloigna avec son copain gay.

—Je m'habituerais jamais à ce type…l'autre jour il me reluqué alors que je sortais en serviette de la salle de bain et que je…

—Londubat ?

Nevilla coupa net son explication et fit volte-face pour trouver une Pansy larmoyante. Le rouge et or s'avança vers elle et demanda gentiment :

—Ca va Parkinson ?

—Oui, je…. On va choisir ta cravate ?

—Mais j'en ai déj…

Il se tut devant le regard suppliant de la jeune fille et hocha la tête en lui souriant.

—A plus tard Neville, s'exclama Hermione.

La Serpentard la fusilla du regard et Hermione frissonna un bref instant devant le regard si dure que lui lançait la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec Neville.

—Elle a quoi contre moi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils puis son sourire s'élargit en voyant Ginny s'avançait avec Luna.

* * *

><p>Hermione abandonna ensuite ses amis pour retrouver Malefoy près des 3 balais. Elle y arriva presque en courant et manqua de tomber dans la neige mais sentit des bras l'attraper et elle remercia l'inconnu.<p>

—Tu devrais t'enfoncer moins le nez dans ton écharpe, tu verrais un plus devant toi Granger !

Hermione réagit presque aussitôt et ses joues rosirent en se rendant compte des mains qui la tenait. Drago se recula et glissa les mains dans ses poches.

—Bon, on y va ?

Elle inclina bêtement la tête et le suivit en direction des boutiques.

* * *

><p>—C'est moche ! Même mon grand-père en voudrait pas chez lui.<p>

Hermione soupira.

—Et ça ce n'est pas mon style, je suis un gars Granger, j'aime pas le rose !

—Y en a qu'un peu sur le côté ce n'est pas voyant…

—C'est trop !

La Lionne leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà presque la 4ème boutique qu'ils faisaient et Monsieur avait toujours à redire sur le moindre objet !

—On y arrivera jamais… assura t-elle, dépitée.

—Mais si, c'est toi qui ne sait pas où m'emmener, c'est tout.

—j'ai fait toutes les boutiques de sports, de potions, d'objets farfelus et rien ne TE CONVIENT ! s'énerva t-elle, soudainement. Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je vais m'en aller car tu m'énerves ! Tu vas limite me faire détester Noël !

Sans une parole de plus, elle quitta la pièce sous le regard éberlué du blond…

* * *

><p>Le dimanche matin arriva et Hermione se maudit, elle avait quitté Malefoy la veille sans le moindre cadeau et c'était ce soir la fête ! Elle avait faire perdre 100 points à sa maison ! La jeune fille se cacha le visage dans son oreiller. A regrets, elle se leva et alla se préparer. La folie rêgnait dans la tour des Lions, chacun préparant ses paquets et sa tenue et Hermione quitta la pièce le visage déprimé. Elle retrouva rapidement Ginny qui emballait son cadeau pour le garçon de Poufsouffle et s'installa à ses côtés sur le tapis en soupirant.<p>

—Ca ne va pas Mione ?

—J'ai pas de cadeau pour Malefoy…

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

—Mais vous avez passé la journée ensemble hier et je pensais que…

—Il m'a énervé, rien ne lui convient, trop moche, pas assez cher, trop ROSE ! Merlin Ginny, ce gars m'a encore plus énervé que Ron et Harry réunis ! expliqua la brunette, avec agacement.

—Je vois…Mais tu dois trouver quelque chose sinon on va perdre 100 points et c'est toi qui disait que c'était Noël et qu'il fallait faire un effort et que…

—Je sais, je sais…Je vais trouver…

D'un bond elle se releva et fila à l'étage.

* * *

><p>—Quoi elle est partit comme ça ?! Et ensuite, tu lui as pris un livre du coup ?<p>

—Non, j'ai dit que ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! Elle va me faire perdre 100 points cette idiote et je suis sure qu'elle s'en fiche d'en faire autant à sa façon, c'était des conneries son esprit de Noël et tout…

Blaise écouta gentiment Drago déblatérer son venin sur Hermione Granger puis quand il eut terminé, il déclara simplement :

—Elle va surement te trouver un truc et TOI tu seras le seul à ne pas jouer le jeu… Prends-lui un putain de livre et arrête donc de chercher ! C'est pas comme si c'était ta copine, reste sur l'idée du bouquin !

—Mouais… je vais réfléchir.

Drago se releva du fauteuil vert et quitta les cachots.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait dans le parc enneigé pensivement. Après sa discussion avec Ginny, elle avait décidé de remonter prendre sa cape et son écharpe pour essayer de trouver une solution à son problème épineux. Malefoy était un arrogant garçon ! Elle en avait la preuve mais il était vrai qu'il disait détester Noël alors avait-il agit ainsi juste pour l'empêcher de lui faire un cadeau ? Un bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ses pas l'avaient mené au terrain de Quidditch. Elle distingua une silhouette sur un balai et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon qui hantait son esprit depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle n'avait jamais été fascinée par les balais mais elle ne put détacher son regard du blond qui volait dans le ciel. Il semblait dans un autre monde, loin de tous les problèmes. Harry disait que c'était une sensation grisante de monter sur un balai mais elle, elle se rappelait surtout sa chute en première année et sa phobie. Par chance, Dumbledore lui avait autorisé de ne pas remonter de continuer les cours théoriques uniquement. Hermione ne sut combien de temps s'écoula mais elle réagit quand le Serpentard se posa à quelques mètres d'elle. Il croisa son regard avec le sien et descendit de son balai en souriant. Il portait sa tenue d'attrapeur et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui allait mieux qu'à Harry…<p>

—Le spectacle t'a plus Granger ?

La jeune fille sembla enfin réaliser qu'elle fixait toujours le garçon et secoua la tête énergiquement.

—Je me promenais c'est tout, marmonna t-elle, en fourrant son nez dans son écharpe pour masquer ses rougeurs.

Drago fit un pas vers elle et tira sur le tissu qui quitta le visage de la jeune fille.

—Hé !

Il ricana puis posa son doigt sur le nez de la jeune fille.

—Si tu venais juste de te promener, pourquoi ton nez est tout rouge. J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à tomber malade pour éviter le bal Granger ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et tira sur l'écharpe qu'elle replaça autour de son cou.

—Non, je serais là Malefoy !

—Et mon cadeau ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres mais rétorqua d'un air hautain :

—Et le mien ?

Drago grimaça mais se reprit :

—Je te l'ai pris après que tu sois partit comme une furie ! Je joue le jeu, MOI Granger !

Hermione cligna des yeux et se retrouva sans voix alors il passa à côté d'elle mais chuchota avant de s'éloigner :

—On se retrouve dans le Hall pour 20h ?

La rouge et or hocha la tête timidement.

* * *

><p>La journée fila vite, Hermione n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Malefoy et elle réalisa soudainement que la soirée était dans moins d'une heure… Elle soupira et s'empara de sa robe ainsi que d'une lotion pour cheveux, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à la dernière minute… Quitte à prendre un objet dans ses objets personnels !<p>

* * *

><p>Drago se prépara mais poussa un soupir en voyant Crabbe glissait son paquet dans sa robe de sorcier.<p>

—Alors tu as trouvé ton cadeau ?

Il se tourna vers Blaise et esquissa un sourire.

—Bien entendu !

Son ami posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa à son tour un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de la pièce et se regarda dans le miroir satisfaite, la lotion avait fait son effet et sa chevelure était ondulée et souple. Bien sûr, elle lui avait coûté quelques gallions mais elle l'avait acheté en vitesse hier en repensant aux cheveux si lisses de Pansy Parkinson.<p>

—Waouh Hermione ta robe est sublime !

Elle fit volte-face vers Lavande Brown et afficha un large sourire.

—C'est une robe de collection non ?

Elle inclina lentement la tête.

—Cadeau de Malefoy.

Lavande écarquilla les yeux et Hermione pouffa de rire en tournant sur elle-même. La jeune fille quitta la pièce et la brune arrêta de se pavaner pour se poser sur son lit. Elle se mit à fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'un cadeau…

* * *

><p>Drago resserra sa cravate rouge et noir et s'admira dans le miroir. Il détestait le rouge mais il devait bien faire un effort pour être assortit à la Gryffondor.<p>

—Attention les Lions nous envahissent !

—Blaise, la ferme !

Son ami ricana puis descendit les escaliers et Drago scanna la pièce du regard à l'idée d'un cadeau…

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva la première et attendit nerveusement. Elle croisa Neville qui la salua alors que Parkinson arrivait dans une robe noire très élégante. Elle s'avança vers les rouge et or puis se pencha sur le garçon et s'occupa de sa cravate.<p>

—Non ça ne va pas, laisse-moi faire Nev…euh Londubat !

Il rougit mais la laissa s'exécuter puis elle sourit satisfaite. Son regard se porta alors sur Hermione Granger et elle ouvrit grand les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de faire plaisir à la jeune fille brune.

—Je vois que tu sais être présentable Granger…Bon on y va ?

Neville secoua énergiquement la tête et lui présenta son bras et elle glissa sa main dessus puis s'éloigna sans un regard de plus à la Lionne.

Harry arriva ensuite avec Padma à son bras et la salua brièvement.

—Tu es magnifique Mione.

—Merci Harry.

Padma tira sur son bras et il s'excusa avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Hermione rigola en voyant Ron arrivait en compagnie de Crabbe, ils étaient déjà entrain de manger du chocolat.

—Bione crop Pelle…

—Euh Ronald parle pas la bouche pleine…

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'en alla avec Crabbe qui pouffa de rire.

—Waouh Granger… Drago va en avoir de la chance.

Hermione fit volte-face et croisa Blaise Zabini au bras d'une Cho extrêmement jolie.

—Tu ne l'aurais pas vu d'ailleurs ?

Le Serpentard hocha négativement la tête et partit avec sa partenaire. Hermione soupira puis fixa la salle où on entendait la musique et les rires…

—Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, le rouge est pas si gênant que ça.

Hermione eut un sursaut et se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme. Tout comme Pansy, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fit un pas vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se retrouva à son tour sans voix et afficha un petit sourire en remarquant sa cravate rouge et noir, le reste du costume était noir mais il avait mis une touche rappelant sa robe et elle sentit ses joues devenir roses… Une main se glissa dans sa nuque et elle frissonna puis releva ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui glissait délicatement ses doigts dans ses boucles.

—Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux faire des efforts.

Si une semaine plus tôt, elle aurait mal pris cette remarque, aujourd'hui il n'en n'était rien. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'elle était jolie et son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Drago cligna des yeux un instant puis retira sa main puis lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit avec le sourire.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce et remarquèrent rapidement l'ambiance joyeuse alors ils se mêlèrent à la foule. ils dansèrent sur les musiques endiablées des Bizarr Sisters mais quand un slow se fit entendre, ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller boire un verre de jus de citrouille.

—Finalement Noël c'est pas si mal.

—Là tu dois dire Merci au professeur Dumbledore Malefoy.

—Je n'ai pas dit que jamais la fête Granger, j'ai dit que c'était pas mal.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis esquissa un sourire en croisant son regard amusé.

—Et moi, je ne pensais pas passer une aussi bonne soirée avec fouine.

—Ni moi une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre mais un bruit de pendule les ramena à la réalité. La voix du directeur se fit entendre :

—Bien mes chers enfants, la soirée touche à sa fin et il est temps d'échanger vos présents ! J'espère que vous souviendrez que tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine n'est pas le fruit du hasard ! Bon Noël !

Des bruits de papiers se firent entendre tout autour d'eux et Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains tandis que Drago les rentrer dans ses poches.

—Mal…

—Grang…

Chacun se tut et s'observa en silence. Aucun n'avait donc un cadeau pour l'autre. Ils avaient bluffés l'un comme l'autre… Mais surtout, Granger avait mentit, elle disait vouloir une trêve, lui faire un cadeau pour lui faire oublier ses Noël minable et elle avait mentit ! Drago fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna mécontent.

—Malefoy attends !

—Te fatigue pas Granger, je t'avais dit que ce Noël serait pas différent des autres, assura t-il, d'une voix peinée.

Il s'éloigna, laissant une Hermione attristée…

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, Dumbledore s'adressa aux élèves en souriant.<p>

—Bon eh bien je tenais à vous féliciter pour cette merveilleuse semaine ! Nous avons 100% de réussite ! Chaque élèves à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et je vous en remercie.

Les applaudissements prirent place dans la pièce et Hermione leva les yeux pour croiser le regard surpris de Malefoy.

—Vu la réussite de cette soirée, nous avons décidés de renouveler l'expérience l'an prochain ! Et plus des cours en binôme se feront au cours de cette nouvelle année ! Bon appétit !

Le silence reprit avant d'être remplacé par le bruit assourdissant des assiettes et couverts…

Hermione en profita pour se relever en jetant un regard au Serpentard qui inclina la tête. Elle quitta la Grande Salle et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive et se place devant elle.

—On a pas perdu de points… commença Drago, étonné.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

—Mais on s'est pas fait de cadeaux pourtant et je…

—Vous avez fait un cadeau l'un à l'autre Miss Granger, vous vous trompez.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la voix et découvrirent avec surprise le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait. Il marcha vers eux.

—Mais lequel Professeur, l'interrogea Hermione, estomaquée.

—Celui de vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Vous êtes deux personnes intelligentes et qui avaient su mettre de côté vos aprioris pour accepter de passer cette soirée ensemble. Vous vouliez un bon Noël monsieur Malefoy, et vous Mademoiselle Granger, vous vouliez rappeler la vraie signification de Noël à Drago. Ce sont des cadeaux pour moi. Celui qui vient du cœur, un vrai cadeau oui.

Hermione et Drago se fixèrent surpris et Dumbledore ajouta avant de s'éloigner.

—Si j'étais vous, je réfléchirais bien à ce que vous comptez faire maintenant. Noël est une fois l'an certes, mais il y a tellement plus à découvrir…

* * *

><p><strong>1 an plus tard<strong>

—Chers enfants, il est l'heure d'ouvrir vos cadeaux !

Pansy sauta au cou de Neville quand elle vit la jolie rose qu'il avait apporté. Ron cria en découvrant la carte inédite dans sa boite de Chocogrenouille tandis que Crabbe s'empiffrait à ses côtés. Blaise et Harry buvaient en verre en parlant des orientations des métiers tandis que Ginny et Cho rigolaient devant leurs moitiés respectives. Hermione sourit à ce spectacle, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis le dernier Noël.

—Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau Granger ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire tendre puis prit la boite qu'il lui tendait. Elle retira l'emballage et trouva un petit écrin noir. Hermione cligna des yeux puis leva la tête vers Drago qui sourit en lui prenant la boite des mains.

—Hermione Granger voulez-vous devenir ma femme, demanda t-il, avec douceur en dévoilant une bague en émeraude.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et elle inclina vigoureusement la tête avant de rencontrer les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle se détacha ensuite de ses bras et il glissa l'anneau à son doigt.

—Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Il glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes et elle murmura avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses lèvres :

—Joyeux Noël Drago.

FIN

_**Alors vous avez aimé ? si oui, donnez-moi votre avis ^^ **_

_**bisous et encore bonnes fêtes à tous !**_


End file.
